requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Fellowship of Artemis
'Faction: The Most Noble Fellowship of Artemis' '' Purpose: The Fellowship is an aristocratic hunt club, and ostensibly purely recreational. However, a great deal of deal-making, covert inquiry, one-upsmanship and social warfare goes on during such outings. ''Doctrine: ''The Fellowship has one or two major hunts a year, as well as smaller hunts at the whim of its members. They strive to take the lead whenever the Prince calls a blood hunt, and about as often conduct an "Actaeon" hunt in which the prey is Kindred or mortal - a volunteer, promised a major boon if they should manage to survive. Once a year they sponsor a 'scavenger hunt' open to all Kindred, in which the contestants have a week to try to find and feed from all the sorts of mortals on the list. The victor achieves great acclaim, and is almost certain to be sponsored into the Fellowship if they are not already a member. ''Membership: ''To be considered for membership, a Kindred requires at least Animal Ken •, Firearms •, and either a dot of Drive (representing skill at horseriding) or a Specialty in Animal Ken (Horseriding). He must also have at least Resources •••, to afford the Fellowship's membership dues, as well as a sponsor. Any Kindred who meets these prerequisites can join the Fellowship, though the overwhelming majority of its members were Invictus first and Artemids second. '''Initiation Benefits' • Probationary members who have yet to prove their skills in the hunt hold this provisional status. During this time they learn the tricks of the hunt, receiving the Acute Senses Merit free of charge. •• In order to become a recognized member, the character must raise the three required Skills to at least ••, with another two dots allocated between them. Doing so earns the respect of the Invictus, among whom the Artemids are a prestigious social club. The character may gain a dot of Invictus Status free of charge, to a maximum of Invictus Status (•••). If he has Status in another Covenant this would make him Dual-Covenant, with the usual limitation that he may have no more than five total dots of Covenant Status. He may choose not to gain this Status dot, if he wishes. ••• Using Animalism to hunt is shameful cheating, of course, but it is practically required in order to work harmoniously with unghouled horses and hounds. Artemids may buy Animalism as an in-Clan Discipline. If it were already an in-Clan Discipline, they may instead buy Animalism at a discount of 3 Beats per dot. •••• Ordinary prey - even ghouled to give it enhanced strength, speed, or toughness - is not truly challenging for immortal predators. A Fellowship lodge hasn't really attained bragging rights until it's collected a werewolf 'pelt'. To this end, elite Artemids gain Unseen Sense (Werewolves) free of charge. ••••• Those rare mortals who survive the Actaeon hunt cannot simply go free, both because it would be a shameful waste of a remarkable mortal and because it breaks the Masquerade. Consequently, the most respected Artemid takes the victor as a Retainer (though whether or not they choose to ghoul the Actaeon is up to them and the Prince of the domain). The character gains a Retainer (••••) free of charge. 'Source' More information on the Most Noble Fellowship of Artemis can be found in ''The Invictus, ''pp 134-138. Category:Cults Category:Translations Category:Invictus Category:Conclaves Category:Fellowship of Artemis Category:Active cults